Momma, I Love Me A Bossy Lady
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Courtney tries her very best to make things right with Scott, but he's having none of it after her heinous act of villainy against him. Will he forgive her or will he move on somewhere else?


**Wow. It feels like forever since I last wrote anything since ever since I got this new job, I've been slam-packed with a lot of things along with school so I haven't been able to work as much with my collab project Ella's True Prince with Cherry aka Galactic Red Beauty BUT I promise it hasn't been discontinued! I'll explain later at the end of this one shot. Just a random idea I came up with. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Scott, you're being totally ridiculous!" Courtney yelled as she followed the devious dirt farmer to the pool of Playa Des Losers.

"There's nothing _ridiculous_ about me being rightfully offended about what you did." Scott yelled back. "What you did was the most unforgivable thing on the planet. Not even a sadist would have done what _you _did."

Courtney rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Scott was still so fixated on that. It was something so small and petty and yet he feels like she shot his kitten, well his pig since he seems too poor to afford nice things like kittens. Even with Scott's complete overreaction to the scenario, she knew she had to make things right with him.

"Look I literally didn't think it was _that_ big a deal. I mean it _was_ just a little, _harmless_ rat tail drawing." Courtney folded her arms in annoyance which only further infuriated Scott.

"_Just _a rat tail?" Scott seethed out. "Are you freakin' kiddin' me….?" It was a rat tail and it was _red. _Freakin' _red. _ I **hate **red! Like if you knew me like a good girlfriend would, you'd know I'd hate that crap!" At this point, Scott was screaming which grabbed the attention of some onlookers nearby.

"A _red_ rat tail is what got you so mad?" Courtney sputtered out in disbelief. "You can't be serious.."

"You see?! There ya go again!" Scott rolling his eyes in anger. "Acting like an indifferent, soulless bitch with no regards to anybody's feelings but her own!"

Courtney groaned in annoyance as she massaged her temple trying to calm down the headache she had from arguing with Scott for over an hour. This conversation was going nowhere so it's time to pull out all the stops.

"Look Scott…. I'm sorry." Courtney began. "I'm sorry for hurting you with my rat tai—"

"_Red _rat tail." Scott corrected.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "_Red_ rat tail. And it was completely wrong of me to pass it off as no big deal. Scott I want you back because you were nice to me. Please Scott.

Scott looked at Courtney's face and saw the obvious hurt and sadness on her face. She really wanted him back badly. Even dummies like Lindsay, Lightning and Zoey would notice. Maybe he could give her another chance... I mean she did say she was sorry…..

"Sure babe." Scott smiled. "I forgive ya and here, you can have my shoelace ring again." As he said this, he handed her the shoelace ring which caused tears to form in Courtney's eyes.

Courtney hugged Scott in happiness while Scott returned the hug back as well. "Wait right here. I'll go get us some sodas to celebrate the happy occasion."

"Umm nah that's ok. I'll go get 'em." Scott said.

"No really it's my treat so I could go—"

"It's fine babe. I got this." With that, Scott went off to go get some sodas at the vending machine.

* * *

On his way there, he saw two blondes arguing amongst the other. Being the jerkass teen boy that he is, Scott snuck underneath a bush to get a closer look. The blondes were identical twins and from their outfits, he could tell they're cheerleaders. Pretty hot cheerleaders at that.

"I said I was sorry about the apple Amy!" Samey yelled in protest.

"I don't want to hear it!" Amy roared. "You are like _so_ lucky we aren't home yet or I'd have seriously _ruin_ you. I loved how pathetic you were acting before we got blasted off. Acting like you're _my _equal… like oh-m-gee.

"You can't keep treating me like this Amy!" Samey pointed at Amy angrily. "Now that I have a friend, you have to treat me with respect!"

Amy laughed rudely at the comment. "_Me_ respect _you_? This show is messing with your head, sis. Like you need to get some help when we get home and a _reminder _on who's in charge between the two of us and who will _always _be in charge.

Scott listened to the cruelty from the blonde twin's tone and how demanding it sounded. Scott didn't know why but this was completely turning him on. His hands were getting sweaty, his wifebeater was beyond soaked at this point and he smelled even fouler than ever.

"It's official. This chick's hot." Scott whispered while he continued listening to the twins.

"I'm not doing what you want me to do anymore!" Samey folded her arms in defiance.

"Um yes you are or I'll tell everyone about your crush." Amy smirked deviously.

Samey's eyes widened in shock at Amy's words and knowledge about her secret. She couldn't let anybody know about _that_. So she immediately changed her facial expression and her tone.

"Please don't! I'll do whatever you say!" Samey pleaded.

"That's a good sister." Amy chuckled darkly. "Now GO get me a soda…NOW! And it _better _be diet because I need to keep my beautiful figure so I won't end up as ugly as you. Now get going, Sparemy."

With that, Samey rushed to go get the soda with Scott still hiding behind the bush. The devious redneck was a mess at this point. Amy's cruel, manipulative and extremely bossy demeanor was just too much for him to bear. She makes Courtney look like a teddy bear…..which reminds him….

"Gotta get back to Courtney." Scott whispered as he rushed back to his C.I.T girlfriend.

* * *

Courtney was happily humming away at some random tune. She was in eternal bliss at the thought of her and Scott being together again. She knew she wanted him back ever since All-Stars ended but now that it's a reality again, she'll do everything in her power to not screw things up again. As she was humming, she turned her head and saw Scott jogging back to her.

"Hey Scott." Courtney smiled before noticing the absence of two, delicious can of sugary goodness. "So umm where's the sodas? I thought you said you were going to get them."

"Hey Courtney. It's over."

"Huh? What's over?"

"Me and you."

"W-what?" Courtney uttered in complete shock.

"Me and you are done." Scott rolled his eyes. "Why is that so hard to understand?"

"B-but." Courtney choked out trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I-I thought we were over this. We _just _got back together and all so…..why?"

Scott sighed. "You're just not bossy enough for me anymore. Like when was the last time _you_ gave me a demand? Like just right now _you _offered to get the sodas when you could have simply said: _Scott, go get me a soda right now! _or something. I like giving orders myself here and there but if I were to date anybody, it would have to be someone who would try to order _me _around. I don't like dating daisies."

"I-I can change you kno-"

"Nah. I'm sorry." Scott interrupted. "Can I have my shoelace ring back?"

Said words was what really did it in for Courtney as she tossed his shoelace ring at his face and ran back into the hotel inn, crying while Scott picked up his shoelace ring off the ground and put it back in his pocket.

"Well with her outta the way…" Scott walked over to where Amy was lounging about as she was in a pretty foul mood at the moment. She noticed Scott walking up to her and her frown only deepened in seriousness.

"Ewww who the hell are you?" Amy spat rudely.

"The dirt farmer who's going to be eating from your pig pen if you catch my drift." Scott winked causing Amy to gag.

"Go away." Amy simply responded.

"I love how mean and bossy you were to your weakling of a sister." Scott smirked which caught Amy's interest.

"You saw all of that?" Amy inquired.

"Yep and it was that moment, where I knew I had to have you."

Amy laughed at the comment. "_You_ think you have a chance with _me_? Don't flatter yourself, loser."

Scott's grin got wider which further irritated the mean cheerleader.

"Can I like help you with something?" Amy growled.

"Where's your sister?" Scott simply responded.

"Doing some chores for me, not that it's any of your business."

"I could make it my business you know." Scott smirked proudly. "Here's the deal. You're hot, bossy and mean. I'm handsome, cool and need to be given some orders. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get the hell out of here!" Amy snapped.

Scott was getting more and more aroused by the twin's behavior. _Oh yeah. She totally trumps Courtney._" Scott thought while rubbing his hands not noticing the puzzled look on Amy's face.

"Look I can—"

"Fine! If you _want _to be useful, than go get me some food. Then after that, massage my back, then after that, clean my dishes, then after that, wash my clothes, then after that, throw dirt on Sparemy's clothes…" As Amy continued going on and on with her list of chores for Scott, the boy was literally on Cloud 9 with all these outrageous demands he was getting.

"Got it, dirt boy?!" Amy yelled.

"Yes m'am!" Scott saluted as he ran off to go do the chores and Amy looking back at him, confused. _"A guy who likes taking orders? Wasn't he that one villain from Seasons 4 and 5? Scott or something? Either way, he'd make for a far more useful servant than Samey plus he's kinda cute too so it's a bonus." _Amy smirked mentally as she continued drinking her leomande.

Scott was running off to fulfill his new love interest's demands. He knows dating types like these could be dangerous and plain out unhealthy, but he just couldn't help it. He just likes being bossed around by mean chicks. Maybe his pappy and momma are to blame.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends my little oneshot. Kinda rushed it for time tbh but oh well. Hope it looks somewhat good. As you can tell, I really don't like Scourtney at all since Courtney and Scott seemed so awkward and rushed when they were together and it just became Duncney 2.0. at the end so since then, I came up with Scamy as an alternative from Scourtney .But that's another story. I'll have another oneshot about three couples on Friday for a friend of mine and as a way to get me back into the feeling of heading back on that collab project Ella's True Prince which will hopefully start up again first week of March. So it's definitely still going so look forward to that. Until then. **


End file.
